Todo lo que ocurre cuando piensas que es una pocion
by Darksniels
Summary: Cuando tienes una oportunidad, ¿La aprovechas o la dejas pasar? James no dudo ni un segundo en cuando tuvo una enfrente. La usaría para poder expresar lo que siente sin ser solo "amigos". Esto es un Slash James/Dailey Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Desclaimer: J.K. es la dueña de todo lo relacionado al universo de Harry Potter.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

_Uno nunca puede saber qué es lo que piensan las demás personas. "Pero Dailey resultaba aún más difícil entender" pensó James…_

* * *

El primer destello del alba empezó a introducirse poco a poco por la ventana del dormitorio. James se levantó primero que todos sus compañeros de cuarto. Sonrió con gran júbilo al recordar el día que era.

Después de una ducha James estaba correctamente arreglado. O algo así. Sus ropas Muggle eran unas de las que más le gustaban y le quedaban mejor, el único problema era su cabello azabache. Al igual que su padre, él sufría muchas veces de ese mal y, como a éste, le impedía tener un peinado uniformé y bien arreglado.

Suspiró. Se sacó un pequeño frasco de poción del pantalón y vertió un poco en su mano, luego con su mano viscosa peinó su cabello. Se echó una mirada al espejo y pudo ver como tenía un peinado algo decente. Dejaba que su cara se viera más vivaz e iluminada. Sus pecas se asomaban con mayor evidencia.

De camino al comedor escuchó a unas chicas reírse entre ellas y saludándolo desde lejos. Él, cordialmente, embozo una sonrisa y respondió el saludo. Luego se tropezó con una chica a la cual se le escaparon todos los libros de los brazos, por lo que la ayudó a cogerlos del suelo.

— Gracias —dijo en un tono neutro, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de James su voz vaciló y pareció un titubeó. Se sonrojó y desapareció corriendo por un pasillo, en quien recordando en cuál de los pisos estaba.

Desde su primer año en Hogwarts su nombre fue reconocido, pero en ese momento no era la fama de su padre la que hacía todo eso. Seguro era lo arreglado que estaba.

El desayuno fue algo movido, ya que el Gran Comedor estaba atestado de todos los estudiantes que hablaban emocionados. Era algo muy difícil ver de una mesa a la otra sin cruzarse con alguien que interfiriera con la visión.

— ¿Jamie? —le llamo la voz de su hermano Albus. Le observaba con preocupación, al igual que todos sus primos, excepto Dominique; que le miraba coléricamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dinos tú eso —dijo Fred, mirando inquisitivamente a su primo—. Has estado a punto de parecer un cuerpo sin vida.

—Bien, no es nada —y consiguió evadir el interrogatorio.

A pesar de que no digiera nada, en su mente los pensamientos se arremolinaban. Las emociones y los sentimientos se fundían en un gran pozo lleno de líquidos rojizos. Poco a poco sentía su cara formar una sonrisa. Inexplicable para todos los demás; algo que sólo James entendía.

Cuando terminó se despidió de todo el mundo y salió del castillo hasta que la hora llegara.

Se encontró con el profesor Longbotton, aunque él siempre podría decirle tío Neville. Llevaba una lista escrita en un pergamino, y detrás de él, como el rabo de un perro, llegaban filas y filas de estudiantes de todas las edades.

—James —le saludó cuando le reconoció, mientras le sonreía cariñosamente. Ese hombre se había aguantado muchas jugarretas de James cuando era un crio—. Veo que iras a Hogsmeade hoy. ¿Alguna compañía en especial? ¿Una chica, quizás?

Sus mejillas le empezaron a arder. Retrocedió un paso y respondió con un titubeo— Sólo iré con Dailey a pasar el día.

Entonces algo le llamó la atención. Su tío Neville dio un suspiro de resignación, pero eso no quiso decir que James se diera cuenta de que tipo de suspiro era. Rápidamente el profesor Longbotton se giró y empezó a confirmar los nombres en la lista, y de uno a uno los estudiantes iban entrando en las carrozas que los llevarían al pueblo.

Él intento de encontrar alguien con quien intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes eran mayores, y casi ninguno de tercer año como él. Tampoco iría a conversar con las chicas que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Pero desde lejos reconoció la figura de Dailey, con su peinado en puntas, sus ojos azul grisáceo y vestido para evitar el clima de invierno: una camisa azul clara, un sweater negro y unos pantalones oscuros.

Sintió como su corazón empezó a acelerarse. De seguro estaría ya sonriendo tontamente— Dailey —le saludo. El otro le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa.

—Hola ¿Qué tal si vamos ya? —eso resultaba algo extraño en Dailey. Siempre solía hablar educadamente, y eso oyó muy rudo de su parte. James no le tomó mucho interés al tema.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al pueblo fue ir directo a Honeydukes. James iba por la tienda cogiendo diversidades de dulces. Pero en cambio Dailey solo iba en busca de lo básico: grajeas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate. Durante un tiempo se quedó en frente de una muestra de un nuevo dulce.

Su mirada dubitativa y la descripción del producto seguro estaban ganando curiosidad en él. Pero entonces se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo que otra cosa comprar. James, que lo estuvo observando, se dirigió hasta el mostrador de una caja blanca que se iba tiñendo de diferentes tramas, todos en motas, puntos y líneas. Tomó uno, juntándolo con todo lo otro que compraría.

Durante su estadía ahí, James hacía una que otra broma ante la cual Dailey se reía.

Al final James llevó la pila de golosinas hasta el mostrador donde pago, susurrándole algo al vendedor. Luego empacaron todo en unas cajas aptas para enviarlas por correo. Todo llegaría mañana al desayuno.

Lo único que James se llevó encima fue el nuevo dulce. Esperando para pagar estaba Dailey, que conversaba con una chica de quinto año (¿Cómo se conocieron ambos? se preguntó James), pagó, salió de la fila e hizo su camino afuera a la puerta.

Desde el exterior de la tienda se escuchó cuando alguien gritó, y por el cristal vio a todo el mundo con la mirada fija en Dailey, quien estaba rojo, tal cual como si él hubiera comido una golosina picante. Luego salió del lugar dando un portazo y con una mirada llena de cólera.

En sus manos estaba lo poco que compró, pero pudo retener todo en una mano ya que con la otra tomó del cuello de la camisa de James— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —espeto Dailey. Por mucho que lo intentara no evito dejar escapar una risita.

James escuchó como Dailey rechino los dientes. Le sujetó con más fuerza y abrió la boca para poder hablar, pero rápidamente se ahogaron sus palabras. Él retrocedió dejando a James en paz con una mirada melancólica— Lo lamento —siguiendo luego el camino afuera del pueblo.

La casa de los gritos aún era una atracción común de ver, o lo poco que quedaba ella. Ya que con el tiempo que tenía, no era de muy buena pinta. Habían estado ahí un buen tiempo, hablando de diferentes cosas, engullendo las ranas de chocolate de Dailey (Que James se prometió a luego reponer) y haciendo una competencia a ver quién soportaba la mayor cantidad de grajeas desagradables.

James ganó.

Pero ahí el frío era muy fuerte, ya que estaban en una zona abierta, y era un hecho, ya que Dailey estaba técnicamente temblando de frío.

Un susurro le alentó en una idea que tenía, aunque no supiera de dónde proviniera. Pero se imaginó que serían cosas de su cabeza.

De a poco fue tomando la mano a Dailey. Sabía que estaría fría, pero no tanto como era realmente. Sintió algo de pena por él, por lo que intento calentarle la mano con la suya.

James desvió la mirada cuando supo que él otro se giraría a verle.

Y entonces Dailey entrelazo su mano con la de James, y se le acercó un poco. Entonces James chasqueó los dientes y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Dailey.

El otro chico sólo necesitaba algo de calor, nada más.

Fueron de vuelta al pueblo cuando Dailey ya había adquirido una buena temperatura. No comentaron para nada la escena.

Dailey se veía muy mono cuando se sonrojaba, o al menos Dominique siempre decía eso.

Pero nunca estuvo de un tono tan profundo como aquel. James sólo le había dado un beso.

Primero entraron en la tienda de té de Madam Puddifoot. Dailey se rehusó al principio a entrar, pero después recordó que tenía algo que comprar ahí que le habían pedido Molly y Roxanne.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa en un rincón. James pidió una orden de comida y chocolate caliente, pagando por completo el pedido.

A los minutos llegó una empleada con una bandeja y dos tazas con chocolate líquido y crema batida. No es que ella se quejara, ni diera una razón por la que reclamarle a su jefe, pero la mirada de desdén que les echó a ambos cuando entraron en la tienda bastó para molestar a James, que entendía claramente su significado.

— ¿Necesitan algo más? —preguntó. Tenía esos aires de mesera maleducada.

Dailey agradeció por el servicio y ella se giró. Suspirando de alivio.

Pero James se vengó de esa actitud cuando regresó con un postre que Dailey pidió para llevar. Tomó al otro por el cuello y le plantó un beso enfrente de todo el mundo. En especial de la camarera que miraba con horror la escena.

—Considera eso como tu propina —le gruñó James. Le guiñó, cogió la bolsa y arrastró a un Dailey color rojo fuera de la tienda.

Esperaba que Dailey gritara, gruñera, chillara o incluso que le pegara todo el camino de vuelta al colegio, pero estuvo en total calma. Como si hubiera renunciado a la idea de saber por qué James estaba actuando así.

Ambos iban subiendo las escaleras del castillo. Evitando comentar la situación de la tienda, o simplemente todas las que ocurrieron en Hogsmeade.

Lo que ocurrió en Honeydukes había sido una broma de James, que pagó por las golosinas de Dailey, diciéndole al vendedor que no le cobrar a "su novio". Lo que menos espero es que el vendedor le digiera en voz alta a Dailey: "Su novio ya ha pagado por usted".

Dailey tenía diferentes motivos para molestarse, pero no lo estaba. Simplemente se contenía y evitaba armarle un lio.

Y James sabía por qué todo esto ocurría. Dailey pensaba que James había resultado afectado por una poción de amor, en la cual se enamoraría de la primera persona que viera; que fue él. Pero todo fue un malentendido que resultó en esta extraña cita que tuvieron. Daileyaceptó al momento que James, consciente, le preguntó. Se mostró decidido en ser un buen amigo y hacer lo más llevadero posible el efecto de la poción.

No fue la copa de James en la cual se vertió la poción. Resultó ser que fue la copa de Dominique la que llenaron con la poción, y ella bajo su efecto, vio a Dailey cayendo totalmente enamorada. Incluso le pidió salir ese mismo sábado, pero Dailey le respondió que estaría ocupado.

Pero James era el único que supo cómo resultó todo eso. Nadie más se había dado cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió, por lo que era la oportunidad perfecta de James, una perfecta cuartada.

No necesitaba de una poción para sentir algo por Dailey, porque ya lo hacía. Estaba enamorado y por eso el día anterior invitó a Dailey a una cita. Quería pasar el día con él y no ser simplemente su amigo; quería saber que era tener un momento a solas con él…

No se dieron cuenta que llegaron al séptimo piso, ni que la dama gorda estaba pidiendo la contraseña; excepto a Dailey, que no era un Gryffindor.

—La he pasado bien —dijo en voz baja Dailey mientras intentaba de sonreírle a su amigo—. Voy a pasar lo que queda del día en la biblioteca. Por lo que no creo que te vea hasta la cena —le extendió la mano—. Me gustó la, eh, cita —pero sonaba incómodo diciendo la última oración.

Le irritaba la manera en la que dijo todo eso. Pero James no desperdició su última oportunidad, tomó a Dailey por los hombros, y lo besó.

Primero fue un beso delicado y simple, pero como más Dailey se resistía, más James lo profundizaba, tomándolo desde un ángulo correcto.

La defensa de Dailey de a poco se deshacía, entregándose completamente al beso. ¿Por qué? James no lo sabía, pero sí que disfrutaba el momento lo más que duró.

Sentía como su compañero puso sus manos detrás de su cuello, sujetándose de éste. James había bajado el agarre cuando todo empezó a ir con fluidez…

Pero sentía que la parte que siempre ansió todo esto estaba insatisfecha, que buscaba obtener aún más. Por lo que intento de llevar a Dailey por el recuadro a la sala común, empujándolo poco a poco a esa dirección.

Sintió el suave aroma de Dailey hipnotizarlo, pero dejó de inhalarlo cuando Dailey mismo se apartó de James abruptamente. Estaba rojo como el carmín y se veía totalmente avergonzado. Balbuceó algo ininteligible y salió corriendo lejos.

No le sorprendió en nada esa actitud. Era algo esperado. James hizo una especie de mueca, se llevó la mano al cabello y empezó a sacudirse el peinado. Dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda, que patidifusa por la escena solo pudo abrirse y dejarlo entrar.

James se escurrió con rapidez lejos de la sala común, yendo directo a su dormitorio. Por suerte estuvo totalmente vacío cuando entró, por lo que tendría algo de privacidad.

Se lanzó encima de su cama e intentaba de mirar las cortinas de ésta en vez de pensar. Ya que cuando pensaba sólo se insultaba a sí mismo.

No quedaba más remedio, simplemente seguiría con su vida común y corriente. Para toda su familia él estaba bajo el efecto de una poción. Así que no sospecharían. Dailey y el mañana serían nuevamente amigos, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se empezó a quitar su ropa favorita, remplazándola con algo más común para estar en el colegio. Frunció el entrecejo al reconocer algo en su camisa.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y cogió el nuevo dulce. Bien lo había comprado para Dailey, pero no creía que quisiera verle por lo que quedaba de día. Suspiró y comenzó a quitarle el envoltorio, para después llevárse el dulce a la boca.

Sabía extraño, pero le había gustado. Como a un frío, casi helado, zumo de fresas. Un sabor tal como el helado. Y como a manzanas, verdes y frescas. Pero cada sabor era individual, como si de uno pasaran al otro.

Una lágrima se le escapó al reconocer todo eso, rodándole camino abajo por su mejilla. Una arrolladora verdad. En el envoltorio se exponía el nombre del producto: "Golosinas Cupido: el sabor que más deseas con el corazón".

Seguro era un equivalente a la Amortentia, ya que producía el mismo efecto pero en el sentido del gusto. El único problema que esas no eran las cosas que más a él le gustaban…

Eran las de Dailey…

El zumo de fresas era lo que siempre tomaba que tuviera la oportunidad, aún si estuviera muriéndose de frío, lo tomaría con todo y hielo.

El helado era el postre que más le gustaba de todos, como recordaba James su sabor preferido eran los helados de frutas.

Y las Manzanas significaban más que sólo un tentempié saludable. Dailey se sentía atado a la fruta porque incluso su propia varita estaba hecha de madera de Manzano.

No era necesario ser su tía Hermione para poder entender eso. Sus cosas preferidas habían cambiado, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Todo lo que a Dailey le gustaría serían sus cosas favoritas.

Dailey era lo que más a él le gustaba.

No sabía en si porque Dailey había dejado que todo ocurriera de esa manera, la forma que disfrutó del beso, que claramente fue así. Uno nunca puede saber qué es lo que piensan las demás personas.

—Pero Dailey resultaba aún más difícil entender —susurro James, limpiándose el rastro de la lágrima…

Sólo quería que Dailey supiera lo mucho que a él le gustaba. La manera de la que lo amaba…

* * *

Bueno, tengo unas cuantas cosas que acotar: James es de la otra acera, según yo, Misila, y muchos otros fickers. Neville le sospecha, como su mamá y papá xDDDDD

Soy un mal participante . Siempre entrego a los últimos momentos xDDDDDDDDD

¿Que les ha parecido, algún review? Es mi primer Slash. Así que no se que tanto le guste al publico. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios y consejos.

**Gracias a Chessipedia por betearme el fic**

Darksniels


End file.
